Hikari Sakishima
is one of the leading character from Nagi no Asukara series. Bio Appearance Hikari has the trademark blue eyes of the sea-folk and red-brown hair, he is regularly seen in the blue and white uniform of his original school from beneath the waves which was closed down. And in part two, he is in a navy blue hoodie and jean shorts. Personality Hikari is at the very beginning exuberant, brash, inattentive, and heedless to formality or social standings, but this changes during the anime. He develops into a calm, wise and kind person. He generally holds a deep scar on his heart after his mother dies and finds it hard to let people go as he does not what to let Manaka go. In part 2, he becomes a little depressed as he is over come with worry for Manaka, thee woman he is in love with. He tends to over thinks things at time and ignores little things. Hikari tends to act on his feelings for Manaka a lot, during the anime he had acted on them almost five times and has a strong impact on everyone he meets. He knows when he goes to far and admits to it. Relationship Manaka Mukaido Manaka and Hikari are childhood friends, one of the few things we're introduced to at the start of the anime is that Hikari is in love with Manaka. He had confessed to her before the end of part 1 (Episode 1-13) she replied to him the next day that she has something very important to tell him once everything was over. Hikari tends to get quite jealous when Manaka talks about Tsumugu. In part 2. Manaka is always on his mind. He wishes to find her quickly. When Kaname wakes up, they two discusses Manaka and how Hikari won't change himself anymore for her sake. In episode 18, Hikari finally finds Manaka and panics when he notices something very odd. He and Kaname tries desperately to save her and take her to the surface. Tsumugu Kihara Tsumugu is the boy Manaka had her 'puppy' crush on. Because of this, Hikari disliked him very much. He didn't want the boy around Manaka or any other of his friends. He even got angry when Manaka called Tsumugu by his first name, saying it was perverted that she does so. In part 1, Hikari is very against Tsumugu, saying that he won't allow the boy to take Manaka from him and during the school-race, he crashes into Tsumugu. Hikari gets upset when he realizes Manaka had shown Tsumugu their little secret, the fish head on her knee. It is then he realizes Manaka really cares for him and starts to try and be a little friendly with the other boy for Manaka's sake. While the anime progresses, Hikari began to consider Tsumugu as one of his close friends, even starting a water fight with him after Tsumugu build a water-whole for him. And at the end of part 1 (episodes 1-13) Hikari gained some kind of trust for Tsumugu as he leaves Manaka and his sister on his boat during the ceremony. In part 2, Tsumugu is the only one Hikari generally feels would understand him. After Tsumugu asks why he hadn't gone to see his other friend, Hikari finally admits how he is feeling after waking up, to which Tsumugu gives the boy some advise. It would seem Hikari and Tsumugu are still good friends. Kaname Isaki Kaname is Hikari's bestfriend. He grown up with Hikari and the others. In part 1, Kaname was the only person Hikari would listen to and would admit if he was wrong to. Kaname is the only one who understood Hikari as he was the one Hikari would go and ask for advise on when it came to his feelings or anything else. Kaname admires Hikari for his bubbly personality and sometimes wishes he'd rethink about his rash ideas. During part 1, Kaname says that he could never forgive anybody for upsetting Hikari and does his best to help him for he was the one who made Hikari confront his feelings and confess to Manaka. Nearing the end of part 1 (episodes 1-13) Kaname does his best to help Hikari with anything he can, he is with Hikari when Hikari gets the flag. In part 2, because Kaname hadn't woken up get, Hikari found it difficult to confront his feelings since Hikari always had Kaname to help him but when Kaname does awake up, the two shares a deep discussion about Hikari's feelings. And once again, he helps Hikari figure out what he must do. Kaname is like a walking-stick for Hikari, Hikari relies on Kaname for a lot of things. When they travel back home under the water, Hikari insists Kaname comes along and when Hikari gets upset again, Kaname is the one to clam him down. Hikari begs desperately that Kaname helps him save Manaka when they finally find her in episode 18. Chisaki Hiradaira Chisaki is one of Hikari's close childhood friends. She had grown up with him and the others. Chisaki tends to mother the group greatly, and worries a lot about them. In part 1, it is revealed that she has developed a crush on Hikari and is a little upset at Manaka for being Hikari's main attention. She feels guilty for wishing Manaka to disappear after Kaname jokes about it making the girl wonder later on if she could really be next to Hikari. Chisaki gets shy around Hikari and blush easily, when the two are paired up during P.E, she is nervous about touching him and is hurt when Hikari notices and comments about it, saying that he wouldn't want to touch her either. Later, when the group has gone to town, she is taken from the lift with Hikari. She touches her arm where he had touched shyly and a little later realizes how much Hikari loves Manaka when the two speak about it in the lift. This makes her to 'hate' Tsumugu for changing everything. Right before the end of part 1 (episodes 1-13) Chisaki panics and confesses to Hikari while standing outside their old school. She admits that she can never beat Manaka, that Manaka is the one Hikari wants and understands that. She simply wishes that her and Hikari can stay friends to which Hikari response with a yes. In part 2, after Hiakri wakes up, Chisaki refuses to go see him. This upsets Hikari and makes him wonder why he should go see her. Later, the two run into each other and Hikari finds out that the only reason she wouldn't come to see him is because she didn't want him to be more upset that everything changed. That she had changed. Hikari reinsures her that the two will always be friends and says that she is the one who has never changed. This makes her happy and the two carries on being close friends. Miuna Shioromw Quotes "We aren't fish and they aren't pigs!" Hikari to the 'men club' "They're just sleeping. Don't be scared." Hikari to Miuna ""At the time, no matter how far I reach to you, it didn't get to you. But never again. I'm never letting out." Hikari talking about Manaka after saving her "I'm so glad you haven't changed at all!" Hikari to Chisaki "Is that your boyfriend? haha I won't tell your dad." Hikari teasing Miuna "Still a brat." Hikari to Sayu "No. They haven't grown in mind at all." Hikari to Kaname about Miuna and Sayu "Manaka said if I wave the flag nobody would get lost....but I'm lost..." Hikari to Tsumugu Trivia Gallery :Main article:Hikari Sakishima/Image gallery. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Category:Manga